Bent
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Not many people knew Niou Masaharu was gay. One-shot. Niou x Marui. Shounen-Ai.


**This is the longest thing I've ever written, multi-chapter's aside. I had worked on it in-between my chapters of _The Problem with Secrets_, and I quite like how it came out. Enjoy:  
**

**Setting:** Prince of Tennis World; Snippets of Life  
**Pairing:** Niou x Marui, Yukimura x Akaya  
**Warnings:** Contains Homosexuality...if you do not like to read this kind of thing, then you do not have to. No one is forcing you. Possible grammatical mistakes, and minor OC's.  
**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not owned by me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Not many people knew Niou Masaharu was gay.

Even when suspected, he had the poker face of a _rock_. He made as many sexual jokes and flirty moves as any other teenage boy his age. He didn't "_look_" or "_act_" in a "_gay_" fashion. In the end, everyone in school figured he was straight. Homosexuality was not accepted by students- being different always constituted hate after all.

Aside from his siblings, mother, and Yagyuu ("We're partners" -he had said- "you think I wouldn't notice?") , the only other person who knew he was gay was Yukimura. Niou didn't bother asking how Seiichi knew, the captain just always knew everything. He was afraid of what the captain would think of him, but he was relieved when Yukimura said he didn't care. Love is love he said. Doesn't matter the gender he said. Though Yukimura went back to himself and said to make sure it didn't interfere with tennis. Niou knew it was his way of saying he was okay with it.

Niou took it upon himself to talk to Yukimura about his crush anytime after that. Yukimura would listen and say some buttered up words in a half-assed attempt to make him feel better. They didn't, but he let his captain think they did anyway.

His crush was a self-proclaimed redhead genius afterall. If Niou wouldn't let his captain think he felt better, then he wouldn't be allowed to play tennis. His feelings would interfere. Niou was secretly glad he had a good poker face.

* * *

"Are you going to talk, Niou?" Yukimura had asked one day, as the two were in the tennis club's office. Niou shifted on a couch. He found himself in the office more often than not, if Sanada or Yanagi were not present. Yagyuu would occasionally wait for him. The gentleman was not often talked to for advice, he had his own problems with a sick mother. Niou didn't want to bother him.

"Niou, if you're not going to talk, then I suggest you go. Yagyuu is waiting for you." Yukimura shuffled up some papers. Niou sat up from his lying position.

"Buchou...I'm thinking about confessing to him." Yukimura glanced up at Niou, slightly surprised. It didn't show on his face.

"Niou. Nationals are around the corner. If you mess this up because of love affairs, then I will kick you off the team." Yukimura looked back down at the papers and twirled a pen in his hand.

"I don't mean now. After Nationals."

"Marui is straight. Probably as much as a ruler. You know what his answer will be."

"But if I do, then when I hear his answer, I can give up."

"Niou Masaharu doesn't give up. Even if Marui moved to the other side of the world to get away from you, you would follow. I'm not an idiot, Niou. You'll break up the team."

"I'll quit if he refuses." Yukimura stopped twirling his pen. He didn't look up, but he could tell Niou was serious.

"After Nationals."

"After Nationals," Niou confirmed and stood, heading for the door. Yukimura prepared for a high school team without Niou.

* * *

When Nationals was over and done with, Niou wasn't so sure with his plan anymore. They lost. To Seigaku's brat. Everyone was feeling beaten up about it, but Akaya even promised that next year he would make sure their title was reclaimed. Niou guessed now was as good as ever. School was going to finish for the year in two days. At the end of practice, Niou had finished changing.

"Marui." The redhead turned at his name, meeting his gaze. Niou could get lost in those eyes.

"Yea?" The voice was the only thing he heard. No, he could hear the fast beat of his heart right now.

"Can I talk to you once your done?" Niou could see Yukimura looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yea sure. One second," Marui popped a bubble. When the redhead turned back around, he looked fully at Yukimura who shot him a look he couldn't comprehend. Yagyuu tapped on his shoulder whispering, "are you sure you're okay with this?" Niou didn't respond, only picked up his bag and headed out with Marui when he was done. He wasn't, but it was now or _never_.

"So what's important?" The genius asked, sticking a new piece of gum in his mouth.

"Marui, you know when people say 'you're as straight as a ruler'?"

"Yea?" Marui was unsure of where this was going. Niou was thankful for his poker face at this point, though he could feel his palms sweating. He could swear his heart was about to burst from his chest. He suddenly didn't want to do this anymore.

"Well I'm about as bent as a circle." There was silence after that. It felt like hours before Marui spoke again.

"So...you're gay?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Niou raised a brow.

"So you're gay. I'm pretty surprised. You have a good poker face." Marui shrugged, "should I care?"

"That's not the worst part." The redhead frowned.

"Then what is...?" Niou met his eyes. Marui couldn't recognize the emotions in them.

"I like you. A lot. In a way a straight guy would like a girl."

This time it felt like years before the silence broke. It was unnerving. He had the urge to bolt before he heard an answer.

"Niou. I'm sorry. But I can't. I'm straight. I'm really sorry. I want to remain friends." Niou didn't respond right away but gave a fake smile. It killed him because Marui didn't notice.

"Yea, I know." Marui didn't know that later that night Niou's sister would be consoling him as he cried for the first time in years while they hid it from the father would would never accept a homosexual son.

Niou didn't show up for the last two days of school.

* * *

During the first year in high school, Niou never rejoined the tennis club. He kept away from contact with them aside from Yagyuu (though Yukimura would occasionally pop by) who was in his classes. Niou thanked the school that Marui wasn't in any of them. He would rarely see the red head flash through the mesh of students in the halls. Niou always walked the other way. Never once did they talk. Niou always heard about him from Yukimura about tennis. The only other time tennis was mentioned was when Niou would sometimes play with Yagyuu on a street court. It was the only thing really connecting their friendship together. He didn't know Yagyuu was still friends in order to make sure he didn't turn back into the cold, distant person that tennis had changed him from.

The second year of high school was when Akaya came back to the tennis group. Niou heard from Yagyuu that he had won back the Nationals championship and joined the high school tennis club. For some reason, Niou would meet up with Akaya once a week to head to an ice cream place. He couldn't recall when it started, but it did.

"Niou-senpai." Akaya waved his hand in front of the man's face. He blinked, focusing back on the kouhai.

"What, Bratling?"

"I asked you a question."

"Well what was it?" In a lower voice level, Akaya asked,

"How long have you had a thing for Marui-senpai?" Niou dropped his spoon. He briefly wondered if his poker face got worse.

"What are you talking about?" He said in a calm tone.

"You can't trick me senpai. You fooled everyone else- I mean, you're poker face is really good," The kouhai shoved a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth, "but a gay man can always spot another gay man." It took him a few moments to process the statement.

"Akaya...you're gay?" He asked in a low tone. If that statement was true...why didn't he realize earlier?

"More or less. I'm only gay for the guy I'm going out with."

"Is it Yukimura?" When Akaya's face turned red, Niou knew he hit the bully's eye with his sudden hunch. No wonder Yukimura knew from the get-go he was gay and didn't give a damn that he was. Maybe this was why Yukimura no longer popped by his classes this year.

"You're getting off topic. Answer my question."

"Since...I don't know," Niou hummed to himself as he shoveled a scoop of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. He glanced out the window from their booth seat. He ignored the male redhead that looked like Marui with a curvy brunette girl and glanced back at Akaya, who seemed to be looking at the same thing.

"You don't know?" Akaya raised a brow, redirecting his gaze back to him.

"Nope," He lied, popping the 'p' for emphasis to drop the subject. Thankfully, Akaya did.

There was no way he would spill that Niou found out he was gay in his first year of junior high, and had fallen in love with Marui the first time he saw him. It was too cliched and cheesy and he hated that. But he _loved_ Marui and therefore hated himself for that.

* * *

Niou Masaharu never told Yukimura that he knew that he was a homosexual. He knew the consequences of people knowing. It was sad to see that people had to hide themselves in a metaphorical closet until they can't take it anymore and come out of the metaphorical closet only to be beaten up with metaphorical hatred brooms that bullies used because they hated people who were different.

Niou walked passed Akaya's classroom one time during his class break to go skip (something happening way too frequently lately) the rest of them. He noticed that Akaya did a good job hiding his sexuality, seeming to talk with the right amount of both guys and girls while making typical teenage boy comments and sexual remarks.

It dawned on Niou after his nap on the roof during seventh period. Marui never told anyone he was gay. Niou hadn't been bullied at all since the confession. Maybe Marui still cared. Maybe he should talk to him. Niou decided against it. He didn't want to make things worse. Though things couldn't get worse if he didn't talk to the redhead in the first place. He ignored the thought of the times he watched the tennis club practice from the roof, watching every movement of Marui. Niou always stopped at the bathroom before going home.

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu called once after a tennis practice.

"Hiroshi," Niou turned, not expecting to see the other on the roof. He must have fallen asleep. Yagyuu said nothing, only held out a hand which he graciously took.

"Come with me," Yagyuu pushed up his glasses, waiting for the other to gather his bag.

"Why?"

"Just come." Yagyuu had led him to the ice cream place Niou frequently went to with Akaya. It reminded him their weekly meeting was tomorrow. Niou, about to step through the door, stopped. In an end booth was Marui and Jackal. Niou whipped around to face his old partner. He didn't know Marui had already noticed him.

"Hiroshi," he hissed, "why did you bring me here?"

"Just enter the building Niou-kun. You haven't see them in over a year." Yagyuu sighed.

"But why is he here?"

"He said he wants to talk to you again. Jackal misses you too. The tennis team is all here." Niou glanced around, spotting Akaya, Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi at a booth behind them. He was surprised he didn't see the seaweed hair and blue locks earlier. They also noticed him, but he didn't know that either.

"I'm not on the tennis team anymore." Niou almost growled.

"Just go Niou-kun. Even Sanada-fukubuchou misses you. He secretly misses your pranks." Yagyuu gave a firm push, causing him to stumble inside more. "Its for an hour anyway. You'll live." Niou didn't remember Hiroshi becoming more...blunt? Forward? He wasn't sure. Readjusting his bag, he followed the other man to the booth. He avoided eye contact with everyone as he slid in next to his partner. He could tell the tension was obvious.

"Niou," Yukimura broke the silence, "Sanada has a lot of punishment laps for you to run. You have a year and a half to make up."

Niou, with brows furrowed, whipped his head around, "What?"

"You heard me. I hate repeating myself."

"I'm not in the tennis club."

"Really? The members list said you were. I must have forgotten to take your name off the registration list in junior high." Niou could swear his eye twitched.

"Yukimura, I-"

"Buchou. Yukimura-buchou, Niou-senpai," Akaya cut in. "He's the captain, remember?"

"I am not-" He was cut off again.

"There is a one-hundred percent certainty that your name is on the members list."

"But I didn't-"

"Tarundoru," Sanada grumbled.

"Sanada, why you too-"

"Niou, just accept it already." Jackal sighed. Niou wanted nothing more to bash his head into the table. He did.

"Niou." That voice made him stiffen, his heart beat a little faster. Maybe even skip a beat in that cheesy way. He looked up, seeing Marui grin at him. "Welcome back."

Niou couldn't help but smile, "...I'm back."

Things were back to normal.

* * *

Things were not back to normal. When Niou first returned to tennis, he had over a hundred laps to run. He barely made fifty before Yukimura decided he needed to get back in shape. Niou learned skipping out on exercise for a year and a half was bad.

Things were still awkward between him and Marui. There would be an uncomfortable silence from time to time. Niou tried not to stare when Marui changed. Marui tried not to stiffen if Niou was near him.

When their third and final year of high school rolled around, Niou was a good enough player to become a regular again. He and Marui's relationship was improved, but they only hung out when there were others, and there was still that awkward silence.

He played in matches with Yagyuu again, and they easily dominated up to Nationals, facing Seigaku's team and barely winning three matches to two. Niou won his against Fuji. He graduated high school without a problem. On the day of the graduation ceremony, the tennis regulars were together.

"Senpai-tachi..." Akaya frowned deeply, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Akaya, stop crying." Marui sighed.

"But...I won't see you again." _Except for Yukimura_, but Niou kept his mouth shut.

"Akaya, we are all going to Rikkai's University. So aim there too." Yukimura reassured.

"There's a 86.5% chance he will," Yanagi supplied. Akaya gave a nod.

"Actually..." Niou began, gaining everyone's attention, but looking off to the side- finding trees suddenly more interesting. "I'm not going to Rikkai Uni."

"What?" Akaya, Marui, and Jackal each shouted. Yukimura's eyes widened slightly, Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and Yanagi gave a surprised look. Sanada tugged on his hat.

"I'm going to America to study law and business. I leave tomorrow." Niou still refused to look them in the eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Akaya asked, upset. He went to Niou if he and Seiichi had an argument. Niou and Akaya had gotten considerably closer over high school.

"I knew you'd guys be upset. If you really want, you can come to the airport tomorrow and see me off. Let me know." Niou's eyes closed, and he began to walk away, unsurprised when Yagyuu followed after him.

"Spill Niou-kun," The bespectacled man simply said.

"I'm not-"

"I know you're lying. Tell me."

"My father. He found out." Yagyuu gave no expression of being surprised, but Niou knew better.

"When?"

"A month ago. He took it better than I thought he would. He's not happy, but he doesn't completely hate me either; not enough to disown me anyway. He said I'm going to America because, I quote, 'time away from the kid you've gone gay for will maybe set you straight.' Or so I am told."

There was silence once more. Yagyuu readjusted his bag and murmured, "...you'll call?"

"Every week if you want me to. If they don't come, tell Akaya and Buchou for me too."

Niou made his turn-off, and Yagyuu never felt so alone.

* * *

The tennis team saw Niou off, and true to his word, Niou called Yagyuu once a week. Akaya called when there was boyfriend trouble. Yukimura called to make sure Niou was keeping up with exercises; he did- Yukimura had a radar to know if he didn't. Yanagi unexpectedly called whenever he had a report about the tennis club. Niou didn't really know why, but he was happy to get them. Marui called maybe once a month, if even. Niou was glad he got any at all.

During Niou's second year, he went out with another boy in secret. The guy's name was Isaak; he had odd hair; white with blue tips that matched his eye color. Two small black hoops adorned his right ear and two studs on his left. He was a quiet kid, but Niou was drawn to him in a sense.

"Masa," Isaak softly spoke, a day half way through their third year.

"Yes Isa?" Niou responded in his fluent English.

"You..." He glanced to the side, clenching and unclenching his fist slowly, letting the silence fill Niou's dorm room. "...you're in love with someone else...aren't you?"

"Why would you say that?" Niou shifted closer to the boy.

"I can tell. That person isn't here, though. Japan then?"

"Isaak, I-"

"I know you're trying." Despite Isaak's soft voice, Niou could feel the serious tone was being considerate; Isaak was trying hard to speak his mind and still be nice. "Masa, it's okay. I have a confession too...I'm doing the same thing. I'm hiding from it."

"Isaak..." Niou took a breath, "I'm sorry."

"Masaharu, don't worry about it. I'm sorry too. For letting you do this to yourself. Goodbye Masa," Standing, Isaak pressed a light kiss onto the other's forehead. Niou waited for him to leave before letting out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. Half a month later, Niou spotted Isaak with a black haired boy (he thought the name was Ryuu) and Isaak sent him a small smile with a message implied: '_Good luck with yours, Niou_.'

Niou knew he needed it.

* * *

Niou finally returned to Japan six years after that. Successfully graduating with a degree in law, Niou had earned a job at a respectful law firm back in Japan. He was surprised to learn Yagyuu was also working there; he expected the man to become a doctor ("It's not nice to assume things Niou-kun" Yagyuu sighed the day they reunited) and the two even worked in the same branch that was near Rikkaidai High School. Niou learned Yagyuu was engaged to a woman by the name of Riku (he met her in college and had been dating three years) and they planned to marry next month. Yagyuu asked Niou to be the best man. He accepted of course saying, "_Hiroshi's all grown up now, huh_?"

It was at the wedding that Niou reunited with everyone from tennis. He was unsurprised at how the same everyone looked, only taller. It was the same with him too. Niou watched as Yagyuu married a woman with silver hair (Niou thought it was funny the first time he met her a few weeks back and the two hit it off perfectly; Niou called them the "Silver Buddies") and he blew his own silver bang out of his face. He would keep it until the law firm he worked at as a lawyer said otherwise.

"Niou-senpai!" Niou looked up at a familiar mess of seaweed hair during the reception.

"Oh, if it isn't the Bratling," Niou smirked and Akaya lightly punched his arm.

"I'm not a brat anymore Senpai. Look how tall I am." It was true. He was almost as tall as Sanada now.

"I'm not you're senpai. And you'll always be my brat."

"Well you'll always be my senpai."

"Jeez," Niou sighed. "So how are you and Yukimura?" Akaya flushed.

"Fine...It's been going great. We moved in together two years ago." Akaya decided then to switch subjects before he accidentally asked Niou about his love life, "So I heard you and Yagyuu-senpai got into a law firm together."

"Yup," Niou bobbed his head, "How's your career looking?"

"Ah, I became an elementary school teacher in Tokyo." Akaya grinned.

"Well you are a brat so I guess it works."

"Hey!" Akaya protested.

"Niou, I'm glad you came back to Japan." Niou's gaze slid over to Yukimura, and ignored the arm that was put around Akaya's waist.

"It's good to see you too, Yukimura. I was wondering what color to dye your hair when I got back. How's purple sound?" Niou sipped his champagne idly.

"I'll stick with my blue, thanks," Yukimura smiled. "Congrats on your new job."

"Thanks. Did you get a job yet?"

"I'm an accountant."

"Where?" Niou raised an eyebrow.

"At your law firm."

"_What_?"

"It's strange how these things work out. Yanagi is working there too as one."

"If Sanada is working there..." Niou cautiously began.

"Sanada works at his family dojo now."

"_Hallelujah_," Niou dramatically through his hands in the air and Yukimura couldn't help but chuckle with Akaya.

"If we're going to be happy, I'm assuming you didn't plant any pranks for Yagyuu-senpai did you?" Akaya asked.

"Did they cut the cake yet?"

"No."

"Then no, I did not plant any pranks," Niou stood began to head towards the bathroom, "You might wanna stay away from the cake though." Niou heard the two sigh simultaneously. He quickly stepped into the bathroom for a quick break. He recalled having to make his speech soon. Damn. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face.

"Niou?" The voice made him jump. Turning his head, he spotted familiar red hair.

"Marui?" Niou stood up straight, grabbing a paper towel and drying his face. He waited in the awkward silence.

"You...got taller?" Marui asked, tilting his head. Niou smiled.

"Funny, I thought you got shorter." Marui frowned, but smiled a second later.

"I heard you got a job where Yagyuu, Yukimira, and Yanagi work."

"Yea. I'm working with three people who's names start with 'Y'. That's what I'm going to ask myself whenever they annoy me." Marui laughed and grinned. "How about you?"

"I became a chemistry teacher at our old high school. I'm the adviser for tennis too."

"Hmm, how about Jackal?"

"He's a doctor in a help program for needy families. I believe he said he was going to Brazil next month."

"I always thought Yagyuu would be a doctor when his mom died during high school."

"You can't assume things."

"That's what he said to me too." Marui snorted when he laughed and Niou couldn't help but smile. Maybe things were good again.

When Niou gave his best man speech, he only told a few embarrassing stories about his best friend and everyone clapped. He took great pleasure in the unpleased face Yagyuu made when the cake exploded in their face; Yukimura and Akaya sending him a look. Yagyuu's new wife Riku had taken it all in stride, saying she suggested it to Niou ( her "silver buddy" more accurately) to change things up a bit. Yagyuu had sighed but couldn't complain because of his wife's smiling face...and because he wiped off Niou's grin when he threw cake at his face and then nonchalantly went back to what he was doing. Niou wiped the cake off and noticed Marui laughing at him. He responded with cake in the redhead's face and hair. Needless to say when a cake war started (primarily between them, but Niou involved Akaya which in turn involved Yukimura and Marui involved Jackal, forcibly Sanada- though he was sighing off to the side with Yanagi rambling off percentage on who most likely was to win- and Yagyuu had involved himself at some point), Niou felt as if he never left home and it was just yesterday he and his tennis friends were still in high school.

* * *

It was strange, Niou decided, to live in an apartment by himself. He occasionally was called by his mother (and more shockingly his father- though they were typically questions on if he had a _girlfriend_ yet), he had his younger brother stay over once in a while, his older sister come to stay when she and her boyfriend of two years had a nasty fight, Yagyuu would every now and again have he and his wife come for dinner, and Yukimura, Yanagi, and Yagyuu would come together when there was a particularly large case involving financial records to have them help (Niou's apartment was closest to work- Yukimura denied using his even though it was only two floors up). Still, it was kind of awkward in the silence. So, Niou invested in a stereo and played it whenever he had work to do at home. It wasn't perfect, but it sufficed for now- especially if he wanted to be alone.

Niou would go out for drinks with Marui and the his 'Y' work buddies plus Akaya (Sanada too if he wasn't working late and Jackal if he was in town). They frequented a bar that was convenient for all of them to get to.

"Niou," He looked up- he didn't realize that everyone was leaving. Yukimura, who had called him, was almost out the door with Akaya and was looking at him with a serious face.

"Yea?" Niou cautiously asked.

"Marui is drunk and sleeping two seats next to you," Niou glanced over for confirmation, "Take him home." '_And don't do anything you'll regret_.'

"...'Kay," Niou stood and walked over to Marui. Shaking his shoulder, "Marui. Wake up." Marui groaned, lifting his head. The noticeable flush distracted his gaze, but eventually looked back up at the half-lidded eyes.

"Whazzit...Niou," Marui slurred.

"C'mon. Time to go home," Niou helped the red head up and pulled the other's arm around his shoulders and his own around the other's.

"Kay~" Marui sang. Niou made it five steps out the door before he realized he had no idea where Marui lived. He swore under his breath.

"Marui, where do you live?"

"In my apartment...duhhh~" Marui grinned stupidly. Niou sighed and ignored the heat rising to his cheeks. Damn drunk Marui for being so cute. Niou turned and headed for his own house. Ten minutes later, Niou stumbled into his fourth floor apartment with Marui on his shoulder. He made it to the bed room and let Marui fall onto his bed. He left and came back with a bucket for him to use in case he vomited.

"Good night Marui." Niou turned to leave.

"Masa-chan," The redhead chirped. Niou turned and his eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips on his. He made a muffled noise of surprise and Marui took it upon himself to slide his tongue in. Niou could feel something bubble in his chest, and he pushed back, taking a few deep breaths.

"No Marui." He was lucky his voice held.

"Why? You don't like me?" Marui's innocent voice made that thing in his chest bubble up even more.

"I do- I mean...Marui, you're drunk. You don't want this." Niou headed for the door, ignoring the whines coming from the other. "Good night Marui," He closed the door behind him and headed into the living room. He flopped onto the couch and threw an arm over his eyes. Swearing silently, he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Marui woke up before Niou, found the man sleeping on the couch, made him eggs, wrapped it and left a note of thanks. Niou was glad Marui didn't remember.

* * *

It turns out Marui did remember. Akaya gave him a call a week later, asking what he did to Marui.

"What?" Niou had asked.

"He says he remembers going to your apartment a week ago and doing some things..." Akaya sounded concerned.

"I didn't do anything," Niou hissed in a low tone. He was still at work and he didn't need the others working late hearing him. "He wouldn't tell me where he lived so I brought him home. I left him on my bed, and he kissed me. I shoved him off and left to go sleep on the couch." Niou knew what the thanks was for now. It was thanks for not doing anything to him after they kissed.

"Well he seems...different. I dunno."

"Different how Akaya?" Niou harshly whispered, typing away at his laptop, trying to finish up his client's case. He had court tomorrow and certainly didn't have time for Akaya's vague answers.

"Um...embarrassed I suppose. I wasn't supposed to tell you, and you can't tell a soul but..." Niou stopped typing, and adjusted the position of the cell phone.

"Tell me what Akaya?"

"...well...while you were in America for college, Marui tried to forget about well..._you_."

"He told you about it?" Niou cut in.

"Er...no. We- meaning Seiichi and I- told him we knew. But, he tried. He had a few girlfriends but they could all tell he was fighting something inside him and broke up with him. I think Marui is confused and isn't sure if he likes you." Niou almost dropped the phone, earning a few curious looks. He gave a dismissing wave and put the phone back to his ear.

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it's hard to realize when you're gay. I think everyone denies it at first," -Niou agreed with him there- "and I think you should talk to him. He wants to face himself, maybe. I think you can help."

"Akaya, this is dandy and all, but I don't think so." Niou hung up the phone. Why did the brat have to go and give him hope? Not to mention he really didn't want to have that kind of conversation with Marui. Giving a sigh, Niou resumed his work.

* * *

Niou learned that Marui really did want to try. He was surprised when the redhead showed up at his doorstep a week and a half after the call from Akaya. His first thought was how Marui got into the building (one needed clearance from an apartment resident when buzzed and Niou suspected foul play from Akaya) and he eventually allowed the redhead inside. The awkward conversation ensued, and Niou tried his best to coax Marui into what his thoughts were. Marui had revealed he wasn't sure anymore, first from the confession in junior high, next from the failed relationships with girls, and finally the kiss he gave when he was drunk took the top of the list. Niou had sighed, thought deeply about it for five minutes, and came to a conclusion: Niou would take Marui on a couple dates and let the redhead decide how he felt after them. Marui agreed to this.

Their first date was surprisingly comfortable. Even though Marui had flushed the color of his hair when Niou presented him with flowers (lilies- because it was too soon for roses), Marui accepted them with a smile. Niou took Marui to a diner (Marui joked about its classiness and Niou snorted with a comment about not getting fine dining just yet despite his salary). The silence had been odd at first, but Marui started to talk about the tennis team he was currently advising, and Niou let him take control of the conversation. He smiled when Marui lit up at the fact the team won Nationals the past two years and invited him to see them one day soon. Niou agreed, silently planning pranks (no matter how old he was- he knew he would always pull them) to do for fun. Marui asked him about the law firm and laughed when Niou ranted about Yagyuu's persistence about finishing things on time ("the damn student council president" Niou had called him) and Yanagi's percentages on how a case would play out. Not to mention Yukimura's random visits even though he didn't belong on that floor and shouldn't be giving him advice for a job he didn't do. Their date had ended well.

The third date, Niou kissed Marui- it was a chaste and an accidental (Niou hadn't meant to, but couldn't stop himself in time) kiss, but Marui hadn't argued.

By the fifth date, Niou was ready to let Marui make his decision. The two sat in Niou's apartment. Niou had held onto a beer, picking at the can's tab nervously; he had the need to do something with his hands as he sat on the love seat . Marui sat on the other couch and fiddled with the tie he was wearing- the two were slightly dressed up as Niou had taken him to a fancier restaurant this time around.

"I..." Marui slowly spoke, "have...come to a decision." Niou nodded, not daring to speak. "I think...I...want to try this out, for real. Not you taking me out to dinner, or that little kiss you gave me a few nights ago."

"Marui...umm...come here," Niou softly spoke, keeping his eyes on his lap, and placing his beer can on the coffee table. Marui got up and walked over. Niou pulled the other into his lap. He waited, gauging the reaction, and seeing no discomfort, slowly pulled Marui's head down and leaned up to kiss him. When Marui didn't pull away, Niou proceeded to meet his lips with his own. The kiss was slow at first and eventually Marui opened up a little, even parting his lips for the other man. Niou slipped his tongue in, running it over every ridge and getting a feel for the other's mouth. Marui, albeit hesitantly, started using his as well. When the kiss ended a few moments later, Niou's eyes fluttered open and watched Marui blush up to his ears.

"And...?" Niou tilted his head.

"Umm...I liked it..." Marui glanced down and Niou's gaze followed, seeing the bulge in the other's pants.

"So it seemed," Niou said, kissing Marui's forehead and shifting him off his lap. He stood.

"Niou."

"Hm?"

"I would rather...wait...on the other stuff...for now. You know...um.."

"Sex?"

"Yea."

"Don't worry. I'll take it slow," Niou smiled at him, feeling relieved when Marui smiled back. "I'm going to shower and go to sleep. Work tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday." Marui raised an eyebrow.

"Big case. Yagyuu wants assistance." Marui chuckled and stood.

"Then I'll get going. Good night Niou." Marui headed for the door and Niou followed.

"Night Marui," Niou gave a short kiss and closed the door behind him.

It was a start, and even though it was shaky, it was something.

* * *

Everyone had gone out for drinks the next night (minus Jackal- he was still on his trip). Yagyuu and Niou arrived an hour late, but Niou didn't mind when Marui had given him a kiss on the cheek when no one was looking ("That's all?" Niou joked. Marui replied with a "we're taking it slow, remember?"). He flushed, just a little, and Marui laughed at him.

"Sanada, how's teaching a bunch of brats been going?" Niou asked, leaning back on an arm and holding a beer in his free hand. He grinned when the stoic man had a flash of horror appear on his features.

"Is it like teaching a bunch of Akaya's?" Marui tilted his head.

"Hey! I resent that!" Akaya frowned but then remarked, "I guess that would be hell though." Everyone laughed, and Sanada even cracked a smile. Niou got a picture with his phone.

"Send the picture to Sanada's girlfriend," Yanagi said, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see him smile with people."

"Sanada has a girlfriend?" Niou's look of horror made Yagyuu snort.

"He was keeping it a secret," The bespectacled man spoke up. "And don't look so surprised Niou-kun. Sanada-kun is capable of getting a girlfriend."

"What's she like?" Akaya asked. Sanada's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Yukimura." He said.

"Okay," Yukimura smiled, "Her name is Aoi. He's been dating her for a year. She's practices the sword like Genichirou does. She's sarcastic but good-natured...though her temper is quite ferocious when it gets down to it. Aoi-san works in the dojo too and was fighting, and winning, against another instructor when he remarked that girls shouldn't learn the sword because they were weak."

Niou whistled, "Sounds like Sanada has got a keeper."

"He does," Marui and Akaya nodded in agreement.

"Seiichi, when did you meet her?" Akaya asked, "...'cause I haven't."

"When you were working on your curriculum a few months ago. Genichirou asked me to come over for help on something, and when I got there, he introduced me to her."

"Ohhh," Akaya nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Speaking of help," Yagyuu interrupted (Sanada was grateful for the subject change), "Yukimura-kun, Yanagi-kun, would you mind helping Niou-kun and I on a case?"

"What for?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"The client is being sued by Atobe Corporation. Atobe-kun believes that the client was embezzling money. The client claims he is innocent."

"So you want help checking the numbers?" Yanagi confirmed. When Yagyuu nodded, he continued, "Why can't Niou do it? He's good at doing math within seconds."

"Niou-kun is busy arguing with Atobe-kun on the phone during work." Each of them looked over to see Niou twitch in his seat.

"Stupid monkey brat thinks he can get away with suing poor people for something to do. I'll kick his ass to next week," He muttered under his breath.

"Okay, we'll get on it on Monday." Yukimura decided it was time for another change before Niou went off on a full rant and would prank call the rich man and leave long messages on what he would do to him. Yagyuu remembered the last time. Atobe threatened to sue Niou next for harassment if he ever did it again. "Marui, how's the tennis team?"

"Hm?" Marui blinked, "Oh. We are heading to Nationals in three months. Seigaku is going and Hyotei is going by the privilege of that it's being held in Tokyo."

"You're gonna win right?" Akaya piped up.

"Of course. You guys should come if you're free. Once I find out what days we're playing, I'll let you know." Everyone agreed to attend if they could. Niou promised him later he would definitely go.

Marui smiled at that.

* * *

Niou, Yagyuu, Yukimura, and Yanagi won the case against Atobe Corporation a month later. It turns out it was not the man working there doing it, but the accountant who had been switching numbers around to frame him. Atobe wasn't thrilled about losing, but he actually apologized to the man and offered to compensate for his mistake. The man took the offer after some coercing from Niou, saying he deserved it and not to be so modest. Atobe had sneered at Niou for being smug, and reminded him he had the phone calls he made recorded. Niou responded with photos of when Atobe shaved his head and a time when Atobe was drunk and in a dress. Atobe deleted the recordings then and there and Niou burned the photos with a lighter. The two left with Yagyuu pulling Niou by the ear, and Oshitari dragging Atobe back by the arm.

"Congrats," Marui said, raising his glass of beer.

"Thanks," Niou raised his own, allowing it to clank against Marui's. The two sat in Niou's apartment; Niou sitting on the floor of one side of the glass coffee table, and Marui on the other. "Anything to wipe off Monkey Boy's smug look."

"Well, not only did you save the worker, you also shed light to the accountant's misdeeds."

"I may have helped Atobe, but helping the client comes first and it happened to help him. So I didn't do it on purpose."

"Didn't he delete those phone messages too?"

"Yep," Niou sipped his beer. "Though I burned his photos of his dress and lack of hair."

"Dont you have copies?"

"Under my bed in a lock box," Niou smirked and Marui chuckled. Reaching over the table, Marui gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before he could fully pull back, Niou put his hand on Marui's head and pushed him back to kiss him again. Marui smiled in the kiss, working his way over the coffee table without knocking over the beers and ending up in the trickster's lap. He wrapped his arms around Niou's shoulders, and suppressed a moan when Niou deepened the kiss. Exhaling through his nose, he finally pulled back to breathe. His face turned red, and Niou turned an adorable shade of pink. He looked ready to kiss him again, but stopped.

"Niou?" Marui tilted his head.

"I don't want to do anything you're not okay with." Marui understood: Niou wanted approval. The redhead smiled.

"I'm okay with this, but I still want to wait." He wasn't sure if he saw hurt flash through those blue eyes, but it was too quick to be sure.

"Okay," Niou nodded, and Marui leaned in to kiss him again.

All the while, he had a feeling something was wrong.

* * *

Another month had passed, and Niou was doing his best to stay in control when Marui and he started to do something. Niou almost did the thing he promised not to do after a night at the bar with the others, and he couldn't help himself when Marui was drunk because of a bad day at work. However, he caught himself when he went to remove Marui's clothing, and the two decided (mostly on Niou's part but Marui knew it was going to happen) to take a few days space.

"Niou," Yukimura stepped up to Niou's desk after three days.

"Yes?" Niou glanced up from a file in his hands.

"Come have lunch with me."

"I'm busy," Niou looked back down; he planned to work through lunch today.

"You're coming." The trickster twitched. He knew it wasn't going to happen; him being able to resist his ex-captain.

"...Fine." Niou sighed. Yukimura took him to a fast food joint down the street.

"What's wrong with you and Marui?" He bluntly asked halfway through the meal. Niou choked on the soda.

"Huh?" He intelligently replied. Yukimura elaborated,

"I came home yesterday to Akaya consoling an upset Marui. Neither shared, but Akaya said it did have to so with Marui's hesitance with you."

"Hesitance huh...?" Niou murmured.

"I believe I heard Marui say he felt bad because you're pushing yourself and he doesn't want you to suffer. Either that or you're keeping photos of mufflers."

"...Why are you telling me?" The trickster asked quietly.

"Because I'm worried about you. I believe Marui has made his decision, so I want you prepared."

"You think I'll react badly." He accused.

"Frankly Niou, I still can't grasp your personality." Yukimura humored and Niou couldn't help a twitch at his lips.

* * *

Niou got a call halfway through work after lunch; it was Marui. The redhead asked if he could come over tonight and after a moment, Niou agreed. By the end of the day, Niou was so tensed, he nearly flew from his seat when Yukimura met up with him to go home. He met with Marui at the entrance of the building and the group entered. They said their goodbyes to Yukimura and Niou entered his apartment with Marui closing the door behind him.

"Drink?" Niou headed for his kitchen.

"Water, got to help with morning practice tomorrow." Marui replied and moved to the couch. Niou came back with a glass of water and a bottle of tea. He sat on the floor and leaned against the front of the couch Marui sat on.

"Thank you." Marui took a sip of the liquid and placed the glass on the coffee table. It was silent for a little while, Marui eventually turning the television on to some anime about tennis. Niou fidgeted, staring at the television as a boy obnoxiously stated the obvious about a serve. "Niou?"

"Hm?" He absently hummed.

"Can you...kiss me?" Niou glanced up, spotting a redhead with a red face. He moved onto the couch and gave a soft peck to the other. He blinked, when Marui pulled him back for another kiss. And another. And another. It was only when they ran out of breath did they part after a particularly deep kiss did Marui speak his mind. "Niou...I want to do it."

"Are you sure?" Niou frowned, unsure.

"I've made you wait this long, but I've got my resolve now." Marui smiled, so softly that Niou wanted to take him then and there. Softly pecking the man once again, he slowly stood up as the other wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"To the bedroom?"

"Yea," Marui smiled. Niou had asked three more times if he was sure, and after assurances three more times, the trickster had taken him so gently, he could have died that night from happiness.

* * *

Niou woke up early the next morning, and decided Marui could sleep a little longer before he had to get ready. He stretched and grabbed a clean set of clothes. He left out some for Marui, and then went to shower. Fifteen minutes later, he left the bathroom with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and an undone tie along with black dress pants. He tied back his rat tail and headed to the kitchen to fix up a quick breakfast. He settled on eggs and set two plates of them on the table before returning to the bedroom. He gently shook Marui by the shoulder.

"Bunta," He called, and almost blushed because of the adorable sleeping face.

"Mm...Haru," Marui whined and slapped away the hand.

"You're going to be late and I'll torture your students if you don't go." Marui shot up, immediately regretting it when a pain shot up his spine. He groaned and hunched over. Niou suppressed a grin and lifted the other from the bed.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" He asked in genuine concern.

"I'm fine. Take me to the bathroom. I need a shower." Niou gave a grunt and did as requested, leaving afterward to grab Marui's clean set of clothes. When Marui came out later, he would have a twitch in his eye at the bounce in Niou's step.

* * *

True to his word, Niou visited the tennis team like he promised he would a few weeks back. He had at least three pranks on his mind for when he got there (despite warnings from Marui) and took the day from work. He arrived for morning practice with his favorite redhead to see kids already running laps.

"Hey! Where's my captain at?" Marui shouted.

"Sleeping in the locker room!" A shout emerged from the locker room shortly after. "Never mind!"

"Haru!" Niou grinned; Marui knew him so well. A green-eyed boy emerged, pulling out feathers from dripping wet (once spiky) red hair. He stumbled over to the two of them.

"Captain, I awoke to feathers and water in my face when my chair suddenly broke because I wanted to take a nap." The boy exclaimed, speaking in a rush.

"Sorry, Mickey-kun, it was his fault," Marui pointed at the trickster, who tried to look innocent. "Haru, this is Dalen Mickey, the tennis captain. Mickey-kun, this is Niou Masaharu, my friend and old tennis player here."

"Oh, cool, nice to meet you!" Mickey beamed. "If you're wondering about my name, it's 'cause my family is seventy-five percent Swedish, twenty-five percent Japanese!"

"I see," Niou did wonder, but at least he didn't have to ask now. "So who is the vice-captain?"

"Oh, Heiji! C'mere!" Mickey called. A second passed and soon a boy with brown hair tied back and glasses hiding his eyes appeared.

"Yes?" The boy, Heiji, asked- though he looked a bit irritated.

"Heiji-kun, this is Niou Masaharu. He is a friend of mine who used to play tennis. Haru, this is Shirotaki Heiji, the vice captain." Marui introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Niou greeted.

"Likewise," Heiji turned to Mickey, "I thought I told you not to sleep."

"But it's the morning! I hate waking up early!" The other redhead whined, before being slapped upside the head.

"Run your laps." Heiji ordered, and Mickey whined but complied. Heiji walked after him after a quick bow to the two adults. Niou frowned,

"Is the team okay with this captain?" He glanced at Marui.

"It'll be fine. Mickey-kun's showed his leadership skills before." Marui smiled. Niou shrugged, and hid a grin when some kids yelled out in terror. "Haru!"

Niou had annoyed Marui's chemistry classes throughout the day, effectively irritating Marui by lunch. When questioned why he was still around, he responded with a shrug (he wouldn't admit to wanting to terrorize kids). At the end of the day, Marui begrudgingly allowed him to stay, and the two watched the kids play tennis.

"Hey," Niou grabbed the other's attention.

"Yea?" Marui asked, blowing a bubblegum bubble.

"Do the captain brats have a thing for each other?"

"You noticed, huh?" Marui sighed.

"More or less. The bespectacled brat isn't as harsh with the energetic brat, who likes to steal glances."

"Mickey-kun told me that he doesn't want to ruin Nationals because of an internal affair, so he won't confess."

"I see." Niou hummed, and Marui blew the whistle to signal the end of practice. He called out orders for first years to clean up, and headed for the locker room. Niou stood and stretched, passing by the redhead captain. He ruffled the kid's hair.

"What was that for?" Mickey called.

"Things'll work out, kid," Niou vaguely answered, slowing his walk into the locker room.

"How do you know?" Niou was glad the kid caught on, and said,

"They usually do." Mickey watched the trickster join his teacher (calling out "Bunta-sensei" in a sing-song voice and the other blushing pink) in the office and made the connection. He grinned (and Niou did too);

Maybe being bent wasn't so bad after all.

_Fin._

* * *

**When I have the time, I'll add the different perspectives (Yukimura's , Marui's , and Akaya's). **

******Review? **


End file.
